Dawn Rowan (VanityX)
|corecolor= |bordercolor= |name=Dawn |jname=ヒカリ |tmname=Hikari |slogan=no |image=Platinum_Dawn.png |size=160px |caption=Dawn as she appears in the Eternal Galactic Saga. |age=yes |years=15 (as of last appearance) |colors=yes |eyes=Blue |hair=Blue |gender=Female |hometown=Sandgem Town |region=Sinnoh |relatives=Professor Rowan (Adoptive Grandfather) |trainer=yes |trainerclass= }} Dawn Rowan (ヒカリナ ナカマド博士'' Hikari Nanakamado) is a main protagonist of Tales of the White Vast, a fifteen year old girl from Sandgem Town, the adoptive granddaughter and assistant of Professor Rowan. Her goal is to someday become the regional professor of Sinnoh and fill the entire Pokédex. She debuts the Eternal Galactic Saga as a traveling companion of Hilbert and Barry. History Prior to start of series Before her birth, Dawn was chosen by Uxie as the bearer of "knowledge" who would someday awaken the Creation Trio. Dawn was born on September 13 1996. The origins of Dawn's original family is a mystery, it can be assumed that she lost her parents (their status is unknown) at a young age and was subjected to living in an orphanage in Sandgem Town. Dawn was always a few years ahead of her fellow classmates, who often teased her for being more knowledgeable than she was. Dawn would later be legally adopted by Professor Rowan and received a large fascination of Pokémon. Her goal soon became to the next regional Professor of Sinnoh and fill the entire Pokédex. Before beginning her journey, Dawn was given a Smoochum as her first Pokémon that would later become her partner by Rowan. The Eternal Galactic Saga Sinnoh Dawn debuted as a polite and formal girl who lives in Sandgem Town with her grandfather Professor Rowan, she takes pride in her immense knowledge of Pokémon and aspires to someday become the new regional professor of the Sinnoh region. In spite of this, Rowan still believes that Dawn has a long way to go and that knowledge alone will not aid in her becoming a researcher. She befriends Hilbert and Barry, who she takes an interest in after seeing them fend off against a Red Gyrados and meeting Mesprit for herself, Dawn decides to leave home on her own Pokémon journey to fill up the entire Sinnoh Pokédex, secretly, her additional intention is to studying more "simple-minded individuals" such as Hilbert and Barry, but refrains from telling anyone. To start her journey, Dawn is given the Sinnoh Pokédex, six Poké Balls, and a Piplup. Initially, Dawn doesn't regard Hilbert and Barry as friends very much and mostly sees them as a means to progress her research and impress her grandfather, however, overtime she begins to genuinely value them as true friends and completely gives up on her experiment. Throughout the early parts of her travels, Dawn questions things that don't logically make sense to her, such as Hilbert's Oshawott refusing to remain inside of a Poké Ball or the idea that a Pokémon would prefer to stay in its current form and not evolve. Hilbert teaches her that Pokémon can be unpredictable and that science is unable to predict everything about them. Dawn has a lot of respect for Fantina and greatly admired her for years, making her starstruck when the two finally meet, and additionally learning more about how science cannot explain all the worlds answers and that some things in life occur without any clear reasoning. Dawn continues to have a change of heart, beginning to think less logically about everything and begins to understand why her grandfather did not believe she was ready to become a researcher. Upon seeing how well Dawn was at mentoring her Drifblim, Fantina is kind enough to allow Dawn to look after hers for however long she needs. In the ordeals against Team Galactic, Dawn forms a rivalry with Mars, someone viewed as a polar opposite of her. Dawn alongside her friends, plays a part in contributing to preventing Cyrus from using the power of Dialga and Palkia to destroy the world and create a new one. Before the two legendaries can destroy the world, Dawn is saved by Uxie, who reveals that she was the chosen bearer of "knowledge" that has the power to harness the power of Creation Trio. Dawn, Hilbert, and Barry are able to channel these powers with help from the Lake Trio and summon Giratina to help defeat Cyrus. As the world begins completely falling apart, the Creation Trio manage to use their powers to revert everything back to normal, the International Police later arrive and place Cyrus and the other members of Team Galactic under arrest. Dawn would continue to support Hilbert in the Sinnoh League. After the league ended, Dawn and her friends returned back to Sandgem Town to meet up with Professor Rowan and Looker. Looker explains that after the fall of Team Galactic, his sources have revealed that meteors have been orbiting the Johto region and assumes that it's somehow linked to the interference in the space time continuum. Dawn alongside Hilbert and Barry agree to travel to the Johto region and investigate what happened. Before leaving, she receives a new Johto Pokédex and replaces her Pokétch with a Pokégear. Johto Dawn and her friends arrive in the Johto region to begin investigating the incident that the International Police were referring to, throughout her adventure through this region she begins to become more aware of her goal of becoming a researcher and starts understanding the relationship between humans and Pokémon. Upon learning about the revival of the villainous Team Rocket, albeit only the admins, and there goal to find and capture Manaphy, Dawn and her friends ally themselves with the Pokémon Rangers to help protect Seafaring Pokémon. Dawn, Hilbert, and Barry are temporarily knighted as royal guardians of Samiya until they could safely return Manaphy back to its kingdom. Dawn continues to support Hilbert in his goal of beating the Johto Battle Frontier. Dawn is one of the trainers who participates in the battle at the Sinjoh Ruins in attempt to successfully neutralize Arceus and prevent it from destroying the Johto region, because her connection with Uxie was broken after the battle against Cyrus, the Lake Trio needed another vessel to give their power to. Alongside Hilbert and Barry, Dawn agrees to allow her Empoleon to harness the power of Uxie and help defeat Arceus. Once defeated, Arceus comes back to its senses and realizes that humans are capable of doing good things in the world and returns back to the Distortion World. Since the three Sinnoh Starter Pokémon know hold the power of the Lake Trio, Dawn and her friends are forced to release their Pokémon and leave them at the Sinjoh Ruins to continue protecting the world. Dawn tearfully says goodbye to her Empoleon, thanking the Emperor Pokémon for everything and releases it back into the wild. Dawn and her friends return back to the Sinnoh region and agree to go their separate ways, Dawn is satisfied and completing her Pokédex, determined to resume her duties as the assistant to Professor Rowan and someday the regional professor of Sinnoh. Dawn says goodbye to Hilbert and Barry and returns back to Sandgem Town. Let's Go! Bonds of Friends Saga Digital Kanto Dawn makes a brief cameo alongside Hilbert's other friends throughout his journey when Hilbert gains back his real memories inside the GO Application. Character Dawn is described as intelligent, being one of the smartest friends that Hilbert had, she has keen intellect and is very knowledgeable about a plethora of Pokémon information. It's assumed that the majority of her immense book smarts comes from being raised by Professor Rowan throughout childhood. Coincidentally, her intelligence can become can become one of her greatest flaws as well, constantly thinking too logically almost to a fault, and fails to comprehend something that would go against her usual way of thinking. Dawn is quite a polite young woman, usually referring to older figures with proper honorifics such as "mister" or "miss", she frequently bows respectfully when speaking to someone of a higher authority, and prefers to use greetings such as "good morrow" and "fare thee well" when talking. Appearance Dawn is a young teenage girl with fair skin, blue eyes, and long blue-gray hair. She is almost always wearing a white beanie with a Poké Ball print design on it. Her first outfit consists of a black sleeveless shirt with a white undershirt, a pink skirt, black knee socks and pink-knee high boots, a long pink scarf, and yellow hair clips. While traveling she carried a yellow duffle bag. After arriving at Snowpoint City, Dawn decides to permanently change her outfit. She wears pink hair clips, a pink pea coat dress, a white silk scarf, white knee socks and light pink knee high boots, a white and pink duffle bag, and retains the same beanie as before. Dawn always wears a Pokétch during her travels in Sinnoh, which is later replaced with a white and pink Pokégear while traveling in Johto. As of her last appearance, Dawn was 160 cm (5'2"), her blood type is B. Pokémon ''Further information can be found in Dawn's Team History. On Hand Released Voice Actors |bordercolor= |ja=豊口めぐみ Megumi Toyoguchi }} Relationships Hilbert That belief that Dawn harbors romantic feelings towards Hilbert can be found in DarkPlatinumShipping. Hilbert was a traveling companion of Dawn during her journey in Sinnoh and Johto. Since the day they first met, Dawn was impressed by his skills as a Pokémon Trainer, albeit somewhat unorthadox, and was fascinated with meeting someone from the Unova region. Despite this, part of her friendship with Hilbert was slightly superficial in the beginning, as she only cared about him to the extent of her helping him with researching a "simple-minded individual" such as himself. Dawn had the habit of frequently questioning some of Hilbert's odd choices as a Pokémon Trainer, such as allowing his Oshawott to remain outside of its Poké Ball, letting it refuse to evolve, or befriending a Pokémon before they are captured. While intellectually superior, Dawn was astonished by these training methods and only Pokémon tools before then. There are hints that Dawn may harbor romantic feelings towards Hilbert, though they are mostly left up to speculation and have never been truly confirmed. Barry That belief that Dawn harbors romantic feelings towards Barry can be found in TwinleafShipping. Barry was a traveling companion of Dawn during her journey in Sinnoh and Johto. There are hints that Dawn may harbor romantic feelings towards Barry, though they are mostly left up to speculation and have never been truly confirmed. Trivia *Dawn is Hilbert's only female traveling companion to chose a Water-type as their Starter Pokémon, additionally she is the first female traveling companion that did not chose a Fire-type as her first Pokémon (not counting Hilda and Anabel since their first Pokémon is unknown) *Dawn is Hilbert's first traveling companion to simultaneously capture the same species Pokémon alongside him, both capturing a pair of twin Buneary. *Dawn continues the trend of female traveling companions being related to the regional professor, a trait that May previously had in the last saga. *The Tales of the White Vast countepart of Dawn shares some similarities with her anime counterpart: **Both are played by Megumi Toyoguchi in the Japanese version. **Both chose Piplup as their Starter Pokémon. **Both captured a Buneary and Pachirisu. Category:Characters from Sinnoh Category:Pages by Master Vanitas XII Category:Pokemon Trainers Category:Pokemon Researchers Category:Laboratory assistants Category:Tales of the White Vast